Life, Love, and Death
by Jesss2020
Summary: When Antonio first saves Sebastian from the dangerous seas, he knew that he couldn't escape the sudden feelings that overcomes him... A Twelfth Night fanfic with a twist of darkness (Rated M for gory details)


This is a fanfiction of Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night," a prologue/epilogue in the perspective of Antonio with a dark twist. Hope you enjoy! All rights goes to Shakespeare and people who own his work.

.

.

.

"Captain! I see a person floating on a piece of wood!" A shout came from the deck. The wind and sound of waves crashing drowned most of his call.

"What? Where?" I scrambled up to the deck. Water quickly filled up my leather boots.

"Over there! There's a man… he seems unconscious, most likely dead."

I looked over where one of my crew members pointed. There indeed was a man drifting through the harsh winds.

I threw a barrel down in the water. Another crew member shouted "What are you doing, captain?"

"Saving a man's life!" I shouted back.

"Cap'n, you'll die instead!" Another shouted.

"Don't say such things, sailors! I will be back, I swear on it!" I jumped into the raging water and swam towards the half-dead man.

I tried to grab onto the piece of wood, but it slipped right out of my grasp.

"Crap!" I said. The rough edges cut open my hand. The salty ocean water made the injury sting even more.

I shook my head, trying to get a hold of myself. I reached towards the piece of board again. This time, I pulled it close to me so that i had my arm all around the board.

The rough edges cut open my skin right above my collarbone. I ignored the pain that shot through my body and tried to swim back to the ship. More scratches were being formed, but I still kicked towards the ship.

After I got close enough, I shouted for my crew to send me down a rope. A rope came tumbling down, and I grabbed it as tight as I can. Grabbing the unconscious man tightly, I got ready to get pulled back up to my ship.

I ordered my men to take care of the unconscious man, and went inside my room to dry myself off.

When I came back out, the storm was calmer. There were beams of sunlight shining through the dark gray clouds.

I went down to the room where the half-dead man was resting in.

He was breathing softly, as if in a relaxing sleep. His face was calm. I slowly sat in a chair next to his bed, and observed him. Who was he, and what happened to him?

The next thing I know, I woke up from the sick man's bed. I had fallen asleep! I quickly rose, unable to stop my embarrassment from showing. Then, I looked around and saw… the sick man smiling.

I was confused at first, but quickly regained my posture. "Ahem," I cleared my throat. "How are you sir? I inquired.

"Fascinatingly fine, thank you for asking." The man replied. His voice, soft and rich, echoed softly within the room. I felt my heart suddenly dropping by the sound of his voice.

"May I ask, what is this place?" The man said.

"Yes, of course. Currently, you are on board my humble merchant ship. My men found you and rescued you when you were drifting through the ocean." I quickly said, unable to recover from the sudden outburst.

"I would like to thank you. May I ask for your name?" He said.

I quickly replied, "Antonio."

He smiled and said "I owe my life to you, Mr. Antonio. My name is Sebastian." Right then and there, I knew that I was caught in webs that I could never get out of.

This summer was the season of goodbyes. Sebastian, the one who I've given my whole life to, has given his life, that I saved, to a woman. _Olivia._ I feel disgusted whenever I hear or think of that name. But in the wedding, I saw Sebastian and how he looked at her… I would do _anything_ to make Sebastian look at me with those eyes.

For Sebastian's sake, I need to move on. I have to get on with my life and forget about him.

But how can I? The moment I heard his voice, I felt a strong connection, a bond. I bet I was the only one who felt that, however.

The more I keep reminding myself that I am not fit to be Sebastian's lover, the urge to become it grows.

Now I am at a stage where there is no choice but to have it all to myself, where no one can pollute Sebastian.

I climbed up the wall of Count Orsino's court. It was as easy as getting into Olivia's court. I then sneaked into the main house, where the lord of the house would be residing in. I found the biggest window and climbed up. I reached the balcony, and checked if it indeed were Orsino in that bed, just waiting to be killed by me.

I slowly opened up the corridor door-so stealthily that no one would notice it. After what seemed to be several slow hours, I finally made an opening big enough for me to walk in. I could feel my ice cold dagger right next to my bare skin-the sensation made me more aware of my next moves, or sins.

I looked at the huge bed located in the middle of the floor. Two blonde hairs that looked identical to me were lying in bed. I tried to identify the one on the right by removing his or her hair that was covering their face. As soon as I got close, they turned around and mumbled, frowning as if they felt a disturbance.

I would never guess who is whom. So I carefully took out the knife from my waist and held it right above the person's temple. Then, I forced my whole body down.

I heard a loud _crunch_. Whoever I stabbed, they were dead. I just hoped it was Orsino, since Sebastian would be devastated to know that I killed his twin.

The person who was next to the corpse woke up, and I realized that what I hoped was not true. And the thing that I worried did happen. Unluckily for Sebastian, he will never see his sister again.

Orsino was awake from his sleep. He looked downwards and realized what just happened. He then yelled for his guards and started crying for Viola.

I had a sudden feeling of annoyance, and tried to shush him. But like the unintelligent person the duke is, he did not listen.

His pitiful cries kept bugging me, until I lost the patients to make him silent. I took out my bloody knife and slashed his neck. I realized that in that short period of time, Orsino actually dodged the attack. But it was still a lethal blow.

Orsino flopped onto his bed, unsuccessfully breathing heavily for air. Seeing his struggling face made me feel happy. It made me feel like the winner.

"That is how I felt when you arrested me and told me that I was just a mere 'saltwater thief'! You don't know the pain that I've been through—just because of you, Sebastian met Olivia, who stole him from me! He is mine! You took what was rightfully mine! So I will do the same. I took your lovely wife from you. It's time that I took your precious life from you too." I held my knife again. Orsino's eyes were begging for mercy. But I didn't care. I brought all of my force downwards.

I could feel the warm blood splattering at my face. I could also feel a smile creeping up my face. One down, one to go.

I jumped out the window, heading for Lady Olivia's court.


End file.
